AILS
by NetherStray
Summary: Take a trip into Silent Hill with a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.**

**Stranger:** Hello;)

**You:** Hello, stranger.

**You:** You are on Koontz Street. East or West?

**Stranger:** East

**You:** You walk East on Koontz Street. It's foggy, but there is a turn in the road heading south. There are apartments nearby, and you appear to be behind a theater. What do you do?

**Stranger:** Go into the Theatre

**You:** You try the back door of the Theater. It's locked, but there is a rusty steel pipe nearby.

**Stranger:** Use the steel pipe to get in

**You:** The steel pipe is heavy, but is easily swung at the doorknob. The doorknob breaks and the door creaks open. It's dark inside.

**Stranger:** Look for a light switch

**You:** A light switch is on a nearby wall, next to a fuse box, if you feel the wall. The light switch doesn't work, though. Everything's pretty dusty. Below the fuse box on a table is a flashlight, probably for whenever a blackout would happen. Take it?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** The flashlight is old, but after a few shakes, turns on faithfully. The theater is in a state of disrepair. The carpet is matted down, the wallpaper is peeling, and it all has the air of being a once-grand place that has been forgotten.

**You:** There's a long hallway lined with doors. It's narrow, but it's backstage.

**Stranger:** Find the door that leads to the stage

**You:** After trying a few dark rooms, most of them full of racks of dusty costumes, you find the door leading backstage. Something is causing the stage to creak, but the curtains are blocking your view. It sounds big, though.

**Stranger:** Find the rigging to open the curtain

**You:** The curtain creaks open with much effort. Dust pours from above as the rope is lurched into motion, more pouring from the curtain railing as it slowly parts. On the stage is a creature in the darkness!

**Stranger:** Do i still have the steel pipe? Otherwise find something to defend myself with incase it attacks

**You:** If you were willing to carry the steel pipe, you still have it. Otherwise, there are some prop swords nearby, but they don't look like they're very sturdy. Probably wooden. The creature turns its attention to you. You realize that its lower half is spidery, with many legs holding it up from the floor. Its upper half, however, is humanoid. Stranger, though, is the fact that the creature is covered in bloody, bruised, human-like skin.

**Stranger:** I scream a little as i see the thing. I'm not sure what it is, or what i should do about that

**You:** It screams back in a high-pitched, almost singing tone. It's more the type of singing that would shatter a wine glass, though. The creature charges at you, its legs working in tandem and its hands clawing along the ground as though to help pull it along! As it draws closer, you may wonder how it screamed without a mouth... Where's its face, for that matter?

**Stranger:** Adrenaline takes charge. I take the steel pipe and swing at the thing one handed not sure what to aim for, but hitting it nonetheless

**You:** You strike its shoulder hard. The creature stumbles, deciding to give you some breathing room now that it knows you're a threat. It skitters to the edge of the stage, seeming to watch you while its fingers twitch and grasp at the smooth floor.

**Stranger:** I'm still now sure if i should charge the thing and try killing it or let it sit there. So i stand there panting staring at it

**You:** The creature makes a strained, angry noise, almost like a woman struggling with a heavy load and a difficult situation. With another sudden scream, it leaps at you, aiming to pin you down by your shoulders!

**Stranger:** I drop the flashlight on accident and it goes out as i get a better grip on the steel pipe and take a huge swing at the thing

**You:** A direct hit to the creature's head. It whimpers, landing hard on the stage. It may be dead... But what if it's just knocked out? Either way, it's laying still for now.

**Stranger:** I scramble to grab the flashlight again and point it at the thing

**You:** It doesn't appear to be breathing. Still, it's obviously very muscle-bound. If this thing isn't dead, it would likely tear you apart when it wakes.

**Stranger:** I decide to get off the stage incase the thing wakes up. I bring the steel pipe with me incase the thing as any friends. I hop off the stage into the house and continue exploring

**You:** There are rows of seats, just like in any other theater, but some are missing numbers in certain rows.

**Stranger:** I continue to walk along the rows as i reach the back of the theatre, i look around and spot a staircase that propbably leads to balcony seats i go up it

**You:** The balcony seats give you a good view of the theater as long as you aim your flashlight properly. You hear a bit of clattering behind you.

**Stranger:** I turn around quickly and ready the pipe to take another swing at some mutated beast

**You:** Hanging from the ceiling is a ventriloquist doll. It is crafted of porcelain, its joints are fully articulated, and it stares at you with glass eyes. Upside-down. The doll seems to be floating towards you.

**Stranger:** The theatre is becoming creepier and creepier I walk back downstairs to get away from the doll, and start looking for

some kind of light board to get some lights on in the building

**You:** Backstage is an array of light switches. Flip a few?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** Two of the stage lights illuminate, and a backstage light turns on as well. You hear running feet heading in the opposite direction from you behind the curtain.

**Stranger:** I turn around to face whatever is coming at me now

**You:** Nothing is coming at you right now. It sounds more like something is running away from you.

**Stranger:** I sight a breath of relief. These things seem to not like bright lights. Go back out to the stage now that there are some better lights on it to see what it really looks like

**You:** The stage is dusty and needs cleaning, but behind the dust you can tell everything is in rich red and gold hues in the theater. It's a grand place, if not for the spider-like creature still laying on the stage.

**Stranger:** I think that it might be worth it to try and renovate the place, but i'm worried about more weird creatrues and how daunting the project really is

**You:** There's a paper laying on the stage.

**Stranger:** I pick the paper up to look at it

**You:** Hastily written, it's obviously not intended for you. It reads as follows...

**You:** "Jake-

**You:** Someone's been grabbing the chair numbers again. The letters have been stolen, too. Keep the guards awake for me tonight, will you? If there are teenagers running around trying to freak us out while we're closed, they're dead wrong.

**You:** PS - Sorry to hear about your cousin. It's hard to have a relative with a drug addiction. My dad was an alcoholic, but just keep your head on your shoulders.

**You:** - David"

**Stranger:** I read through the letters a couple of times. Something most have gone really wrong for Jake when he got this... The theatre had obviously been have troubles for a while though

**You:** For some reason, with a different pen, this one in blue ink, someone has underlined the words "letters" and "numbers."

**Stranger:** The letter makes no sense, but the underlines get me to start thinking. I hop into the house again and start investigating the missing chairs

**You:** In row A, the third chair is missing. In row I, the fifth chair is missing. Row L is missing the tenth chair, and row S is missing the fourth chair.

**Stranger:** I'm confused as i walk up and down again trying to figure out why the words were underlined in the letter

**You:** The numbers seem nonsensical, but something about the letters makes sense to you. Walking back down, you follow them again. S, L, I, A. A, I, L, S.

**Stranger:** Still not making sense

**You:** You take another look at the note. Now, the word "cousin" is underlined. Unfortunately, the creature on the stage is starting to rouse awake, stumbling and panting.

**Stranger:** I've put down my pipe so i run to it quick and pick it up squaring off ready to fight the thing again

**You:** As the creature gets up, it makes more and more noise, growling and hissing, seeming to be working up towards its scream again. It still seems a bit tired, but that might soon change!

**Stranger:** I decide not to wait for the thing to charge me this time, and run towards it and try aiming for the things head and start hitting it.

**You:** The creature is caught off guard, before being able to scream once. It yelps in pain, arms flailing. It seems to be on the ropes.

**Stranger:** I keep hitting it until it stops squirming. I want it to stop bugging me

**You:** Eventually, after many strikes and sickening sounds of flesh being struck by metal, the creature collapses on the floor.

**Stranger:** I'm hoping the thing is finished now, and go back to the letter panting

**You:** The letter is obviously the same piece of paper, but the message has changed.

**Stranger:** I look at it shocked

**You:** "Jake-

**You:** Would you please stop calling me at work? Alchemilla Hospital is a mental ward now. What do you think it does to have the phone ringing off the hook with all those poor people here? I'm fine. You can stop calling.

**You:** I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be. I got through nursing school on my own, paid for my own loans, and I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself.

**You:** Still, if you have to get a hold of me that badly, call me at home sometime. I won't tell you my number here, but you can ask them at the hospital for it. Show them this note and they'll give it to you. I don't want your crazy mother getting a hold of it.

**You:** Love,

**You:** Lisa"

**Stranger:** I stare at the letter. Lisa... The letters make sense now, and the numbers could be her number

**You:** The lights flicker a bit. They might not be able to work for much longer.

**Stranger:** I run up the rows again to check the numbers, and now i'm eager to get out

**You:** You write them down this time. Three, five, ten, and four. Or maybe it's four, ten, five, and three. The theater's exit is still open as you left it.

**Stranger:** I run towards it to get out of the theatre and leave the lights on since they'll probably turn off soon

**You:** You're back on the street now, and the fog is thick. Nearby, you see a folded up piece of paper. It looks like some sort of brochure. The breeze causes it to wave a bit. It's as though it beckons you over to it.

**Stranger:** I'm afraid to pick up more strange pieces of paper, but i pick it up anyway

**You:** It's some sort of tourism brochure. A faded piece of paper, but the text on the front is still somewhat legible. There's a photo of a lake and the words "Relax, Unwind, Rejuvenate" are listed in a stylish font across the photo. Opening the brochure reveals it to be a map.

**Stranger:** I examine the map

**You:** There are many places noted on the map. You quickly find Koontz Street, the street you're standing on, and notice a large building down the road: Alchemilla Hospital. With the fog as thick as it is, you can't see it from where you stand, but it's only about two blocks away.

**Stranger:** My mind flashes back to the letter inside, and decide that i might as well go visit the hospital

**You:** Without the street signs, you probably wouldn't have found the hospital. After a short run, the hospital suddenly looms into your vision, the fog finally thin enough to see it. There are two sets of doors. One is labelled "ER," and the other has arrows pointing desperate patients to the ER doors.

**Stranger:** I think of the letter, and remember Lisa saying it was a mental ward, but i go in anyway

**You:** Which doors do you enter through?

**Stranger:** I go in the ER doors

**You:** As you open the doors, you step into the hospital. The doors close behind you, and you suddenly wonder what a good idea this was. Rust covers the walls and ceiling. The floors are composed of metal mesh, under which seems to be an endless abyss of blackness. Worse, however, is that something keeps dripping down on you from the ceiling. It feels heavier than water.

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You:** You awaken with no idea where you are. Time and place have no meaning, but one thing is for certain. The door in front of you, standing open, leads into what can only be considered hell. Blood drips from the ceiling of the dark hallway, coating it in a thick, sticky film. Rust eats away at the metal walls, clinging tightly to the metal grate floors.

**Stranger:** silent hill?

**You:** With one look at the brochure clenched in your hand, a folded map, you can confirm that you are indeed in the infamous town of Silent Hill.

**Stranger:** I knew it! I knew all those hours placed in front of my playstation would pay off, and low and behold today is that day! what do i win?

**You:** You win a one-way ticket into the depths of Alchemilla. A metal pipe is laying at your side, and you notice you're on Koontz Street. What do you do?

**Stranger:** probably pullling my dick out would be the safest move...yep def whip out the old trouser snake!

**You:** You open your pants and let your penis out. It has no effect.

**Stranger:** I would start beating furiously...

**You:** A shadow descends over you.

**Stranger:** is it another penis?

**You:** With a glance skyward, you get a glimpse of a roughshod piece of metal screaming down from above into your chest. The wielder of the blade is soon revealed. With his angular helmet and twitching limbs, it's definitely Pyramid Head. As you stare up at your executioner, you realize that he has been summoned by your lewd actions to punish you for your past sins.

**Stranger:** well, if this is the last chance i get im gonna for sure try and finish off this last one before this asshole with the triangle head trys to cut it off!

**You:** He gives his great knife a cruel twist, prying your ribcage apart and spraying your blood across the concrete. As the light fades from your eyes, you watch him reach down and pull you up, dragging you along behind himself.

**You:** GAME OVER

**Stranger:** ghey ghey ghey, if you knew anything you would know that as he made his slow lumbering way i was able to get off that nut which had been loading and waiting for its throbbing release! it went off in the creatures direction taking out his midsection and leaving a two foot hole as it made its way out the creatures back!

**Stranger:** game over

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**


End file.
